E se Deus fosse um de nós?
by Carol Camui
Summary: Mesmo depois de tanto tempo parecia que sua presença ainda era irresistível. Fic Slash! Jeffrey/Jensen! Conteúdo Adulto! Presente de Ano Novo pra Thata Martins.


**E se Deus fosse um de nós?  
**

_Por Carol Camui  
_

_Para Thata Martins_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Não, não... nenhum personagem ou ator de Supernatural me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Mesmo depois de tanto tempo parecia que sua presença ainda era irresistível.

**Shipper:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Jensen Ackles! Hey, não me olhe assim_..._ u.u_'_

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre dois homens lindos. Se isso **não** é um problema pra você, enjoy!

**Nota:** Essa fic é um presente pra **Thata Martins**! Então, se não fosse por ela eu nunca teria imaginado esse casal! Ela é um produto de uma fantasia _dela_, eu _quase_ não tenho nada a ver com isso! (O fato de ter me divertido um bocado escrevendo não conta, ok? :P)

**Nota 2:** Thata, eu juro que tentei elaborar uma história plausível pra fazer esses dois ficarem juntos, mas no final, bem... tudo se resume a sexo! Espero que não se importe... hauhauahauha

* * *

"_Acabei de chegar na cidade. Quero te ver"_

Jensen leu pelo menos 10 vezes a mensagem em seu celular antes de esboçar alguma reação. Estava terminando de almoçar com algumas pessoas da equipe quando a recebeu. Pediu licença e foi para um lugar mais reservado ligar pra ele. Se falaram rápido e Jensen saiu imediatamente, assim que pegou o endereço do hotel onde o outro estava hospedado. Foi com o coração aos pulos que desceu do Táxi, entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador. Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Jensen parou de respirar. Tinha esquecido o quão lindo ele era.

-Oi Jeff.

Jeffrey estava com uma camiseta preta, que marcava de forma tentadora os contornos do seu tórax e abdômen, e calça jeans da mesma cor. Os pés estavam descalços, o cabelo estava meio molhado e ele tinha aquele cheiro delicioso de quem acabou de tomar banho. Ele se aproximou sorrindo e os dois se abraçaram forte. Jensen aspirou o perfume de sua pele e suspirou.

-Senti sua falta. Por que demorou tanto? – Jensen murmurou, com o rosto colado em seu pescoço.

Jeffrey se afastou alguns centímetros e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Jensen, passando os dedos gentilmente pela bochecha e depois pelos lábios perfeitos dele, como se estivesse redescobrindo seus traços, apreciando todos os detalhes.

-Também senti a sua. Você me perdoa?

Há tempos Jensen não ouvia pessoalmente aquela voz rouca, profunda, capaz de acender seu desejo à quilômetros de distância.

-Talvez eu perdoe... se você merecer.

Jeffrey sorriu de lado e puxou seu rosto para um beijo. Um beijo suave e delicado, somente um roçar de lábios no início. Ouviu Jensen sussurrar seu nome e segurou forte em sua cintura, se perdendo no sabor irresistível daquela boca.

Jensen achou que suas pernas fossem ceder, então se agarrou forte nos braços do outro, abrindo a boca e dando espaço para a língua exigente invadí-lo. E o que começou suave foi ficando mais urgente, molhado, desajeitado e perfeito. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer ao entrar em contato direto com a saliva quente e soltou um gemido abafado.

Jeffrey colou ainda mais os dois corpos, empurrando seus quadris pra frente e se divertindo com as reações que despertava no corpo do outro. Jensen já estava ficando duro só com aquele beijo e aquelas mãos percorrendo sua cintura e passando perto do seu traseiro. Gemeu alto e arqueou as costas quando sentiu a ereção de Jeffrey deslisar para perto da sua, em um movimento sinuoso de seus quadris.

Jeffrey aproveitou para saborear o pescoço exposto do outro e um sorriso brotava em seus lábios cada vez que ouvia seu nome balbuciado num sussurro fraco. Começou a desabotoar a camisa de Jensen sem pressa, mapeando cada centímetro de pele, deixando um rastro com saliva e marcas de dentes.

Jensen entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos negros, puxando os fios quando sentia uma mordida mais intensa e depois forçando sua cabeça novamente de encontro a si. Parecia que Jeffrey ainda se lembrava exatamente onde ir, como tocar, o que apertar e sugar. Jensen estava zonzo. Só lhe restava fechar os olhos e se deixar levar por aquelas mãos, que lutavam para tirar sua camiseta que estava debaixo da camisa, depois explorando os músculos de sua barriga chegando até seu peito. Sentiu os lábios e a língua percorrerem o mesmo caminho e ofegou quando sentiu dentes envolverem seu mamilo.

Jeffrey não sabia como tinha aguentado ficar tanto tempo sem provar daquela pele, mas agora iria compensar cada segundo perdido. Beijava Jensen como se precisasse daquilo para estar vivo. Era voraz e delicado ao mesmo tempo, arranhando sua pele com dentes e unhas e acariciando com os lábios, dedos e língua, logo em seguida. Sentia-se cada vez mais excitado só de ouvir os sons que saiam daquela boca que só podia ter sido desenhada para o pecado.

Jensen puxou sua cabeça pra cima e o fez tirar sua camiseta. Ficou encarando, admirado, o desenho que seus pêlos faziam, passando por seu peito e indo até embaixo do umbigo, se escondendo dentro da calça. Deslisou devagar a mão por eles e parou no volume por trás do tecido, apertando levemente. Viu Jeffrey fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, soltando um gemido abafado. Colou sua boca no ouvido dele e mordeu de leve sua orelha.

-Me leva pra cama, Jeffrey...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jeffrey segurou firme sua cintura e começou a empurrá-lo em direção à cama, que ficava a poucos passos de onde estavam. Jensen caiu de costas e ficou observando enquanto o outro engatinhava por cima dele e arrancava suas calças com um sorriso predatório nos lábios.

Jeffrey ficou um tempo só olhando seu corpo nu e tanta atenção estava deixando Jensen quase encabulado, e cada vez mais excitado. Jeffrey pareceu perceber o que se passava com o outro e sorriu de lado. Abaixou-se e deitou por cima dele, beijando-o profundamente.

Jensen abriu as pernas e Jeffrey se encaixou perfeitamente ali, sentindo a ereção de Jensen roçar sua barriga enquanto a dele ainda estava presa dentro do jeans. Enfiou a mão por entre seus corpos e agarrou o membro do outro, ouvindo Jensen gritar e jogar a cabeça pra trás com força.

Jeffrey continuou se movendo e beijou novamente o outro com vontade. Jensen agarrou firme nos lençóis e impulsionava os quadris para frente, em busca de mais contato com sua mão. Jeffrey parou o beijo e ficou observando aquele rosto alterado pelo prazer. Ele já estava quase explodindo dentro de suas calças só de ver aquilo.

Jensen soltou um palavrão quando Jeffrey saiu de cima dele de repente. Foi com os olhos meio enevoados que ele viu o outro se levantar e tirar o que lhe restava de roupas. O que se apresentou diante de Jensen tirou o que restava de seu fôlego. Jeffrey se deitou novamente por cima dele e dessa vez Jensen o agarrou e o fez ficar por baixo.

Ficou com os braços ao redor de Jeffrey, se movendo pra cima e para baixo, esfregando seus membros pingantes um no outro, gemendo e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido. Jeffrey já estava ofegante quando segurou firme sua bunda, procurando sua entrada com dedos ávidos. Jensen queria tanto aquilo que dispensou muita preparação. Levantou o corpo e guiou o pênis de Jeffrey para dentro de si.

Jeffrey segurou a respiração e fechou os olhos. Ver o corpo de Jensen se afundar de encontro ao seu pau duro era mais do que ele poderia suportar. Além disso, ele era tão apertado, tão quente e tão macio. E ainda tinham aqueles gemidos saindo despudoradamente de sua boca e provocando arrepios na sua espinha.

Respirou fundo e entrou nele com força, agarrando firme a parte externa de suas coxas e movendo seus quadris pra cima e para baixo. Jensen gritou alto o seu nome e, sem se importar nem um pouco com a dor intensa que estava sentindo, passou a rebolar no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas.

Jeffrey soltou uma das mãos e envolveu o membro de Jensen, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade. Jensen se contraiu ainda mais com aquele novo toque e os dois gemeram alto ao mesmo tempo.

O suor escorria pelo corpo de Jensen e ele tinha a cabeça voltada pra cima e os olhos fechados. Saboreava ao máximo a sensação de ter seu traseiro fodido de forma tão deliciosa e via estrelas cada vez que Jeffrey atingia sua próstata. Colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito embaixo dele e passaram a se mover ainda mais rápido.

O quarto estava quente e totalmente preenchido com a presença dos dois. Jensen abriu os olhos e gritou o nome de Jeffrey antes de se entregar de vez ao orgásmo, molhando a mão e parte do peito de Jeffrey. Jeffrey veio segundos depois, inundando o corpo de Jensen com seu líquido quente.

***

-...então você veio de repente pra Los Angeles só pra ter o melhor sexo de todos, ou teve mais algum motivo?

Jeffrey riu e puxou Jensen pra mais perto, beijando sua testa de leve. – Kripke me ligou. Pediu pra conversar comigo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos. -Sério?! Então você vai voltar pra equipe?

-Ainda não sei. Talvez...

-Minha nossa! E se ele quiser que você seja Deus? Cara, isso seria... incrível!

-Sim... com certeza. Mais incrível ainda seria ter o melhor sexo de todos com mais frequência, certo?

Jensen sorriu e mordeu o canto da boca do outro. – Essa é a melhor parte.

E quando Jensen voltou a beijá-lo e se mover as mãos de forma sugestiva pelo corpo dele, Jeffrey concordou que era mesmo.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Principalmente você Thata!

Um beijo a todos que leram!


End file.
